Moving Faster
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: Human! Au Turbo is a famous racer who had been involved in a crash on the track that very nearly took his life. He's mostly healed but before he can get behind the wheel again he needs to take some group counseling.Hardcase too has been in a crash. they may be on a collision course into finding out that their the best thing for one another. Even if they're stubborn.


Room B was fairly sparse compared to the rest of the physical therapy center. Turbo had spent most of his time in the gym filled with equipment to help him strengthen the muscles that had fallen into weakness during his recovery in the burn ward.

He was just lucky that most of the burns had not scarred his face. When he looked in the mirror these days his blue eyed and short, brown haired self stared back at him without scratches of scar. His shoulders and back were dotted with a few splotches and he would be sensitive about them for some time to come. But he was glad he could cover them up.

Other then that he really he was improving. He could now move about with one crutch, unaided. Even so his walking speed was not what it usually was. Every step was agonizingly slow to him. Moving so slow was not something Turbo enjoyed. Ever since he could remember Turbo had been obsessed with racing around and being involved in high adrenaline activities. His brother, Chet, could tell so many stories of stupid stunts Turbo had done. Such as the great hang glide off the roof of the house escapade. He had really thought the kite would make a good hang glider.

Poor Chet. The crash at the race was just one more accident to play over and over in his head. Turbo himself didn't remember too much about the crash to be honest. Only that the barrier came up too fast. And at some point Chet was standing over him, screaming his name and tears in his eyes. Turbo had thought then that he truly was going to die.

Turbo was brought out of his thoughts by a voice calling out to him.

"Excuse me sir. But I assume you're here for the group counseling session." a man with a clipboard asked.

"Oh, didn't see you I'm here for the group counseling. I'm Turbo." Turbo said.

The man glanced at the clipboard a moment and frowned slightly.

"I don't see a Turbo here. I have a Theo but-"

"That's me. I must have signed up while on those pain drugs. I mean Theo is, or rather was, my name. I prefer Turbo actually,If you could call me that in the future-" Turbo started to say.

"Not a problem. I'll make a note of it. For the moment take any seat. Right now it's only you and another patient. The rest of the group should be here soon." the consoler said.

"Thank you." Turbo said as he stepped over to the circle of chairs.

That was when he noticed the other guy. The other person in the room was tall. Turbo could tell even though he was sitting down. He also had an aura of toughness. As if he could take on five people at once. His choice of dark green clothing help add to the aura.

There was almost a glow to the mans eyes. That could had been from the tint of his yellow tinted glasses. His teeth seemed a bit on the strange side too. Like they've been filed into points. Not that Turbo had never heard of people doing that to their teeth and he wasn't one to normally judge. Still he couldn't help but wonder things about the teeth such as what would happen if he accidently bit his tongue with them?

The man was fiddling with his cell phone. Perhaps fiddling was not the right word. Rather he was tapping the screen hard. Turbo could hear the tapping from where he stood.

"Ugh! Stupid phone!" the man grunted.

He shook the phone violently as if that would make it work. It didn't given the way the man scowled when he stopped shaking it. Turbo took the a seat next to the man. At first the man didn't even look up at Turbo. He was far too involved with his phone. Turbo couldn't help but take a glance at the phone. The screen was dark and not responding to the mans tapping.

Turbo decided now was a good time to be helpful.

"Did you try pressing the on button?" Turbo asked.

The taller man snorted in derision. But then he paused a moment. Obviously he thought about it and tried Turbo's suggestion. The screen came to life, showing a background of a deep orange and black motorcycle as the screen background.

"You have got to be kidding me." the man said to himself with a hint of disappointment in himself.

"Happens to all of us. Don't worry about it. I'm Turbo by the way." Turbo greeted, offering a hand to shake.

The man looked to the hand then looked back at Turbo. He spoke without shaking Turbos hand.

"I'm Hardcase. And Yeah, I know who you are. I've seen you on t.v before." the man grunted.

"Oh well, yeah. Winning the indy five hundred and all. You a fan?" Turbo asked, hand still offered.

Hardcase snorted again, this time with even more disdain.

"Hardy.I don't think you're that great." Hardcase said. "In fact I think you suck."


End file.
